Aceptación
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Sherlock era muy terco. Pero con la ardua insistencia al final uno siempre cede. Fem!Slash, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper. Epílogo del fic "Tabla de Duelos" escrito por Lara Pond.


Este fic vendría a ser un epílogo del fic que mi querida amiga, Lara Pond (vean su perfil), esta escribiendo, según creo, siguiendo una tabla con palabras. Me pidió **muy** efusivamente que yo lo continuara, pero como me gustó como le quedó el último capítulo que subió, voy a dejar ese como final y este sería la "continuación independiente" (?)

Voy a dejar las aclaraciones en lista, porque me olvido algo, seguro:

Pareja: Irelly (Irene Adler/Molly Hooper)

Tipo: epílogo del fic **_"Tabla de Duelos"_**, escrito por** Lara Pond.**

Advertencia: romance, un poco de humor, algunas malas palabras :P

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, ni la idea del fic, sólo esta pequeña trama.

Otra advertencia: para que no se confundan ni se creen problemas, voy a aclarar: **Lara Pond** también publicará este fic en su perfil, por lo que habrán dos, con la diferencia que el de ella, tendrá los capítulos anteriores. Todo esto tiene los debidos permisos de su parte y de la mia, por supuesto.

Creo que no me olvido de nada, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Aceptación.<strong>_

Sherlock sabía que Irene estaba tramando algo y se estaba aprovechando de la pobre Molly.

¿Qué podría estar planeando? ¿Más asesinatos en serie? ¿Un atentado? Sherlock sospechaba que Moriarty estaba detrás de todo esto.

Era bastante probable: él conocía a Irene y a Molly, y por consiguiente sus preferencias sexuales (algo muy evidente si sales con esa persona).

Después de muchos intentos de intentar convencer a John para que lo ayudase a investigar y fracasar se dio por vencido.

_-Vamos, John, ¡yo sé que es todo por Moriarty!_

_-No, Sherlock, deja a Molly en paz. Cuando le gustabas no le prestabas atención y ahora que se consiguió a alguien, ¡no la dejas ni respirar!_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!_

_-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso._

_-John, no te vayas, ¡necesito ayuda con la investigación!_

_-¡NO!_

Sherlock se puso manos a la obra, dedicándole de vez en cuando miradas desdeñosas a John mientras se disfrazaba.

Las iba a seguir.

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque no estaba tratando con cualquier mujer, ella era La Mujer, y no sería fácil, pero no era imposible.

Cuando localizó a Irene procuró seguirla, ella en su auto y él en un taxi a distancia prudencial.

No tomó ningún camino sospechoso, incluso parecía que estuviera paseando... Pronto, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo tiempo, porque cuando se hicieron las diez de la noche, se dirigió hasta la puerta trasera del Bart's.

Claro, a esta hora Molly terminaba de trabajar. En seguida la vio salir y meterse rápidamente al auto.

Por su ansiedad y la cara que tenía al ver el auto de Irene, no se necesitaba ser un genio detective para deducir qué estaba pasando en el asiento trasero de aquel auto.

Sherlock prefirió evitarse los detalles mentales y mantuvo la orden de seguir al auto de adelante.

Las horas pasaban y Sherlock dejó de pensar que Irene pudiera estar planeando algo con Moriarty (por lo menos esa noche). Decidió que si no sucedía algo en la próxima media hora, volvería al 221B; se estaba aburriendo.

Al pasar un rato más, notó que e camino se hacía conocido: era el barrio donde vivía Molly. Tras dar unas vueltas y curvas, llegaron frente a su casa.

Pasaron unos minutos y no habían señales de vida, pero de pronto vio salir a la forense del auto.

Sherlock se sorprendió porque lucía radiante, sonriente y feliz. Por supuesto, él sabía que todo se debía al estado post-orgásmo, pero su aura era diferente, ya no parecía triste.

Y luego salió Irene, vestida con ropa a medida y hermosa como siempre. Ella también lucía diferente (independientemente de la cantidad de endorfinas y serotonina en su sistema). No tenía esa cara de hija de puta que lucía siempre que estaba con él, ella también tenía una sonrisa feliz.

Sherlock vio como Molly se sonrojaba con algo que le dijo la otra y luego se abalanzó sobre ella, reclamando su boca. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Irene y ella le sujetó la cadera.

Cuando se separaron, Molly tomó la mano de su acompañante y la guió dentro de sus casa.

Sherlock vio toda la escena como en trance.

-A Baker Street -le dijo sin más al taxista.

Tal vez sí se había equivocado sobre Molly e Irene... pero no se lo diría a John.

**FIN**

(Pd: después de dar vueltas por casi todo Londres durante más de cinco horas, la factura del taxi superaba las tres cifras. Mycroft nunca le perdonó que le mandara el auto hasta su casa para que él lo pagase)

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A mi particularmente me gusta esta pareja :D la descubrí de una manera muy random, y creo que fue lo mejor.<p>

Bueno, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios con sus debidas opiniones!

Si encontraron algún error, discúlpenme, son las 2AM y estoy medio tarada.

No se olviden de pasar por el perfil de **Lara Pond** y dejar los debidos comentarios al fic que inspiró este :) (_**Tabla de Duelos**_)

Gracias por leer!


End file.
